L'autre Molly
by Braisebang
Summary: Parce qu'elle s'appelait Molly, elle aussi. Mais elle n'était juste pas la bonne Molly ; elle, elle n'était que Molly Maggie.
1. PARTIE UNE

« Temps jaloux, se peut-il que ces moments d'ivresse,  
Où l'amour à longs flots nous verse le bonheur,  
S'envolent loin de nous de la même vitesse  
Que les jours de malheur ? »

 _Lamartine,_ _Le lac_

* * *

Et elle danse, et elle chante, et elle rit - comme tout le monde après tout, insensible à sa perte, sans doute, et invisible à l'œil nu du monde.

"Je suis là" semblent dire ses yeux, "je suis là et je ne partirai pas", et puis d'un coup le nénuphar qui berce son corps se fade et les étoiles la regardent brûler et soufflent sur ses braises.

"Tu es là mon enfant," elles répondent ensemble, "tu es là, mais comme tout le monde tu partiras".


	2. Quand elle fut heureuse

**Décembre 1962**

Il fait froid et c'est tout ce que Molly peut articuler à travers ses moufles ; ses dents tremblent, bon sang, mais bien sûr cela ne l'empêche pas de maudire intérieurement leur professeur de botanique, monsieur Barrow, qui semble trouver amusant de faire courir ses élèves dans le parc de l'école en plein mois de décembre pour trouver des plantes déjà présentes dans les serres de Poudlard, bien au chaud et pouponnées par le professeur.

Et ce n'est réellement pas de la mauvaise foi ; Molly est bien au-dessus de ça voyons.

Le sort qui fait bousculer tous les autres c'est qu'elle n'a même pas pu choisir sa propre équipe vu que monsieur Barrow, « pour améliorer vos rapports avec vos petits camarades », a décidé de les former lui-même.

Voici comment Molly se trouve, à sept heures du matin, à vagabonder dans les mauvaises herbes – rares, certes – et les plantes étranges, accompagnées d'Edgar Bones, de Poppy Pomfresh et de Molly Prewett.

Tout n'est pas perdu bien sûr, et elle se perd dans la contemplation du ciel encore un peu orangé et de la rosée qui recouvre les parterres, les herbes, les arbres. Cette lumière de lever de soleil le distrait et elle se rappelle d'un poème qu'elle avait lu, enfant, émerveillée devant un semblable ciel coloré avec sa mère à ses côtés qui lui faisait du thé ; et soudainement une phrase lui revient, une phrase que Victor Hugo avait écrit, « il faut que tu connaisses Hugo ma chérie, » avait insisté sa mère, « attends, je vais t'en lire un passage ». Alors toutes deux posées sur le canapé rapiécé de leur ancien appartement dans l'East Baltimore, avaient contemplé les paroles poétiques de cet homme sage ; « il est français », avait dit sa mère, « alors c'est sûr qu'il est sage ».

Quelle était la structure de cette phrase déjà ? Molly a du mal à s'en souvenir.

Quelqu'un l'interrompt, gêné. « Je ne veux pas te brusquer ni rien, » disait Edgar, « mais il faudrait commencer notre recherche ».

Bien, elle réfléchirait plus tard alors.

Elle plonge son nez dans sa grosse écharpe et dans le prochain buisson qu'elle voit. À côté d'elle, Poppy, les mains toujours vides, semble enchantée et note tout ce qu'elle voyait dans son carnet. À ce rythme-là ils ne sont pas prêts de terminer. Et à côté, alors qu'Edgar – le plus impliqué – fouillait patiemment dans tous les recoins sans se soucier de tâcher son uniforme, Molly – l'autre, la Prewett, d'ailleurs elles n'avaient jamais réellement parlé auparavant – montre parfaitement par une cadence régulière de soupirs son mécontentement, et parfois pose quelques plantes trouvées par les autres – souvent Edgar – dans le panier en commentant les trouvailles : tiens, cette plante est trop verte, celle-là est bien maigre, pas assez d'eau il faudrait qu'elle soit arrosée…

« - Attendez, crie Edgar en levant la main très haut, je crois que j'en ai une. »

Molly Maggie se précipite vers lui en prenant garde à ne pas écraser les plantes sous ses pieds. L''autre Molly lève les yeux au ciel et porte le panier jusqu'à eux sans rien dire. Quant à Poppy, elle ne les entend même pas, trop concentrée sur une sorte de végétal bleuâtre qui entoure un pissenlit à l'apparence normale et qui, de plus, n'est même pas au programme et donc, pas du tout ce qu'ils cherchent.

« - Tu crois vraiment pouvoir trouver un filet du diable à l'extérieur ? soupire Molly Prewett, ça n'aime pas la lumière, tout le monde le sait.

\- Un filet du diable peut-être pas, mais un dictame, oui, répond Edgar, essoufflé.

Ils examinent ensemble la plante qui leur fait face et hochent la tête, contents d'eux-mêmes, puis la mettent dans le panier. Poppy, toujours en possession de leur carnet de notes, coche la case 'dictame'. Une plante de trouvée, il n'en reste que quatre. Ou peut-être seulement trois, se demande Molly, après tout elle n'a pas écouté le professeur quand il a expliqué les règles, trop occupée à se frotter les bras pour stimuler un peu de chaleur. Aubrey a bien tenté de lui expliquer mais après avoir été associée à Aline Linbow, Benjy Fenwick et Grant Eustace elle n'a pas eu le temps et s'est éloignée avec eux.

Plus tard, ils trouveront un filet du diable sous un tas de buisson et fêteront leur dernier ingrédient trouvé ; plus tard ils pourront retourner au château, cours fini et deux heures devant eux avant leur prochain cours. Mais pour le moment ils cherchent, ensemble ou séparés, et Molly reste perturbée par le poème de Victor Hugo. Le visage de sa mère s'incruste dans sa rétine et, en cherchant sur les branches d'un arbre, elle s'en rappelle alors brusquement. Mais oui, bien sûr, c'est ça, se dit-elle, et elle chuchote mécaniquement ces douces paroles.

« Chaque homme dans sa nuit s'en va vers sa lumière » dit-elle en regardant le ciel qui dont le rose tourne au bleu, et cela sonne presque comme une prière ou comme une promesse. Ça lui va, elle sourit et se tourne vers Poppy qui tient une autre plante dans sa main.

Un jour elle trouvera sa lumière ; pour le moment, elle ne fait que rechercher une plante qui la fuit, cette lumière.

Elle ne réalisera que trop tard l'ironie que ce présage révèle.

 **Avril 1962**

Molly a toujours rêvé d'aventures au clair d'une lune pleine avec le son de la Nature qui l'entoure et l'excitation qui forme une boule dans son estomac. Elle a toujours pensé qu'elle réagirait comme les héros dans les films, le menton levé et la baguette haute devant soi, ses camarades cachés derrière elle, prête à les défendre, preux chevalier au service du Bien. Bien entendu maintenant, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, Molly ne fait que ruminer ce rêve dans son coin en essayant de suivre les grandes enjambées de Hagrid.

Oh, ce n'est pas du tout parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, non non, au contraire, il est très gentille – elle admet tout de même que sa taille lui fait un peur peur – mais normalement, à cette heure-là, elle est en train de lire des contes moldus dans la salle commune à Edgar avec Aubrey qui les mime,pas à crapahuter dehors.

Ce soir elle aurait dû lire celui de Barbe Bleue, son conte préféré.

« - Prête ? »

Elle hoche la tête, peu assurée ni rassurée : pas plus tard qu'hier elle a entendu des élèves parler de créatures si dangereuses au sein de cette forêt qu'elle n'a réellement pas envie d'y entrer. L'idée que McGonagall – qui n'est même pas sa responsable de maison ! – l'envoie là-bas en guise de punition lui paraît excessivement exagéré ; bon, d'accord elle s'est endormie plusieurs fois dans son cours, certes, mais elle souffre d'insomnie en ce moment. Aubrey lui avait même déjà dit d'aller voir l'infirmière pour qu'elle lui donne une potion de sommeil mais il s'est trouvé que Molly a oublié. Alors ce n'était pas si grave, ce n'est pas comme si elle était sortie pendant le couvre-feu ou qu'elle avait attaqué un élève de première année non plus ! Et l'envoyer dans la Forêt Interdite avec un demi-géant qui ne pratique pas la magie, franchement…

Ils entrent tous les deux dans la forêt seulement éclairés par la grosse lanterne tenue fermement par Hagrid, et Molly se rend compte qu'elle a oublié leur tâche ; elle se contente juste de le suivre, pauvre petit chiot apeuré, hors de son élément. Parfois elle trébuche sur une racine trop grande ou son échappe se coince dans la branche d'un arbre particulièrement bas, et dans ces moments-là elle ne peut empêcher un petit cri de sortir de sa bouche. Et à chaque fois son compagnon lui lance un regard courroucé.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes passées dans le silence, Molly se décide enfin à formuler ce qui lui brûle la langue.

« - Dis, Hagrid, demanda t-elle en évitant une branche d'arbre, qu'est-ce qu'on cherche déjà ? »

\- Des Gytrash, lui répondit-il, y'en a quelques-uns qui ont attaqué une élève de deuxième année qui s'promenait dans le parc, Dumbledore veut avoir la certitude qu'ils sont partis.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est, des Gytrash ?

\- Des grands esprits semblables à des chiens, on les appelle aussi des Cynospectres. Fais attention, y'a une pierre assez grosse là-bas. »

Molly évita de justesse cette roche et se retourna à nouveau vers Hagrid.

\- Mais des esprits qui peuvent nous toucher ?

\- C'est justement ce que j'comprends pas. »

Molly laissa échapper un soupir. Des esprits qui pouvaient les toucher… Oh, que la soirée allait être longue !

Si même Hagrid ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, que peut-elle, simple étudiante, ajouter de plus ? L'idée que des spectres peuvent facilement la toucher ne l'enchante guère alors elle soupire, fort cette fois, et voit Hagrid lui lancer un regard désolé.

« - Bon, » essaie t-elle de dire, « allons-y alors ! »

Mais bien sûr elle ne trompe personne et le tremblement de ses jambes la trahissent.

« - Allons y, » sourit Hagrid. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. »

Et cela la rassura un peu, juste un petit peu.

 **Octobre 1962**

« - Dis, Molly, pourquoi est-ce que tu parles presque jamais ? Tu n'as pas confiance en nous ? Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu veux dire quelque chose mais que tu te réfrènes. Tu sais, quand tu en auras besoin, on est là pour t'écouter. Quand tu seras prête. Tu peux compter sur nous, promis. »

 **Août 196** **3**

 _Molly,_

 _Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas envoyé de lettres (ce n'était pas de ma faute, promis demande même à ma sœur, c'est elle qui monopolisait notre hibou !) mais je me rattrape en te demandant d'aller faire tes achats pour l'année prochaine avec moi. Que tes parents ne t'inquiètent pas, mon père sera là pour nous aider, on sera pas tout seuls. S'il te plaît, dis oui ! Et envoie ta réponse avec ton propre hibou, hein. Smash n'est pas non plus un super-héros moldu, il est fatigué et revient directement chez moi, je te préviens._

 _J'attends avec impatience ta réponse,_

 _Arthur_


End file.
